One More Try
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Strung into a world of alchemy,what will Kagome do when she is nothing more then a shadow of her previous self?Will fellow roommates Envy and Wrath be able to bring her out of the shadows and back into the light,without Dante noticingR
1. The Gate

**One More Try**

**Summary – Lost in grief, Kagome travels through an endless void of darkness, but when she sees a gateway she makes her way there as it opens. She looks back, hands pulling at her, begging her to let them take her place. Now she wonders if that would have been the better course of action. Strung into a world of alchemy, what does she do when she is nothing more than a shadow of her previous self? Her fellow roommates ****Envy**** and Wrath may be able to bring her out of the shadows and back into the light, that is, if ****Dante**** doesn't notice.**

**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own ****InuYasha**** or Full Metal Alchemist. **

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter One – The Gate**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Prolog**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream."_

Kagome said this to herself, a quote from her favorite poet. She never understood that quote though, that is, until just recently.

Looking around, it truly felt like a dream now. She was dead, right. When she spoke her words came out as if she was in a stadium, echoes bouncing off of...nothing.

She continued the walk, strangely she was reminded of a fortune cookie she had gotten once.

_'Hn, The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.'_ She looked down at her feet, picking one up she sat it down before her.

"_A single step," _She hadn't expected anything to happen, certainly not a Gate forming before her and things appearing around her, pushing and shoving to get to the gate.

_'...that was my single step, perhaps my journey of a thousand miles...'_ She could see someone with a kind smile. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart.

She walked forward and as she passed through the Gate, she smiled.

"_I forgive you, Inuyasha." _She whispered out loud, ignoring the pleading of those around her. Though she forgave him, her heart was still full to the brim with the feeling of Betrayal, grief seasoning the top just a bit.

**-x-x-x-**

A little boy with long black hair that went to the middle of his back, he wore a black leather top and black leather skirt. A red tattoo was on his thigh. Bright purple eyes looked at the girl, who lay on the couch, his fingers inching towards hers. He walked two of his finger up the ivory skin of her arm to her long black eye lashes.

"Envy, is she going to wake up soon?" Envy looked up from his position on the recliner, one leg over the arm the other rocking him back and forth, his arms behind his head. Black hair with a forest green tent to it fell around him in a palm-tree like fashion, his violet eyes looked back at what he would almost call, a miniature Envy. He wore the same clothing that he wore.

"Maybe, maybe not, how the hell should I know?" The little boy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Wrath, you know I get paid a lot of money to kill people and make it look like an accident, right?" The little boy nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked.

"Well, you're real close to having an accident." Wrath quickly stopped talking and was somewhat shocked when the girl before him started laughing softly. Her eyes opened and cerulean orbs stared at him in the eyes.

She didn't have clothes on yet, merely a white and black chiffon robe. Envy looked over at the laugh and watched as she sat up, the robe opened between the caverns of her breasts, not showing anything more than a trail of ivory skin to her belly button.

_'Damn, what a teaser.'_

Envy stood up from his spot and stretched, drawing her attention to him. He watched as she stood up, closing the robe tightly before sitting back down.

"So sleeping beauty awakens. What's your name?"

"Kagome." He stared at her oddly.

"Child, what do you feel in your heart, what kind of pain is hidden in the depths of your heart." Kagome gasped in pain as she clutched her chest tightly. Envy turned to see a woman with short black hair in a red skirt and black shirt with knee length black boots come in.

"There is no pain."

"Really, then why do you hold your heart? You were hurt." Kagome fell to her knees.

"No, I forgave him." This caught the woman and Envy's attention, Wrath just wanted to comfort the girl.

"What did he do to deserve forgiveness?"

"He...did it for love. It's her I hate, she betrayed me, and she claimed she would stop the advances, telling me that we were sisters. It's the person who brought her back to life I hate, not him, but them." Envy watched as she cried. She didn't even realize that she was saying all of this.

"Kikyou, she was supposed to be dead, his past love, he made a promise to her in the past, she died, he fell in love with me, then she comes back to life, taking half of MY soul. He always lied to me, telling me stuff like, he was going to scout the area, and he was going for a walk. NO, he went to her, the walking corpse. Finally, Kikyou told him, she has to die, I need her soul Inuyasha, and then we can be together." Tear now falling helplessly to the floor, by this point the woman was on her knees with the girl in her arms, thinking of her past and how much it was like hers.

"My son had been with me too, when he came back. I remember everything, he was part demon part human, he brought those claws down my side, I backed up into the wall, stumbling a bit. I told my son to run, get out of there. He took off who knows where, suddenly, I felt his hand drill into my chest, an intense pain and then...darkness. He...betrayed me."

"Deceit, my dear; my name is Dante, that there is Wrath and this, is Envy. They will be your roommates, alright?"

"Deceit...yes, I understand." She nodded.

Dante smiled before standing and leaving.

"Deceit—"

"Kagome, my name is Kagome. Not Deceit, I was betrayed, I did NOT Betray anyone to warrant that name." Wrath flinched and took a step back at the harsh tone to her voice. She noticed this and her face softened drastically that even Envy had to check if he saw right.

"I'm sorry, what was it you wanted?"

"I wanted to ask if I can sleep with you tonight. Envy—"

"Thinks it's a good idea for him to have a female figure to watch over him that isn't a crazed Bi Polar, lust fanatic or a major sloth; no pun intended to the last two." He glared at Wrath who immediately understood.

_'Mouth Shut.'_

"Oh, is that it?" Kagome asked Wrath who nodded.

"Sure then, I'll let you sleep in my bed, that way I can make sure no 'accidents' happen." Wrath laughed as Envy's eyes widened.

**-x-x-x-**

"Brother, what are we doing here for?" A suit of armor asked.

"I don't know Al, Colonel Mustang want to see us." A boy with blonde hair in a braid and amber eyes said as they walked into said man's office.

"Hello Colonel—"

"Brigadier General, Edward Elric."

"Ed, Roy Mustang." Ed said, glaring at the man that now had an eye patch, Ed jumped when the man snapped his fingers and fire formed around him.

"I GOT IT, BRIGADIER GENERAL MUSTANG; _it's too damn long to say though._"

"Better, we have news of a new Homunculus. You need to find out all that you can about her."

**-BANG-BANG-**

Ed and Roy ran outside to see a blonde shooting at...

"ENVY!"

"RIZA" Roy yelled out to the blonde who was about to get hit by Envy's arm that had been turned into a sharp blade, only to be surrounded by a pink...bubble.

"What the..."

"Hey, Envy, I wanted a tour of Central, I didn't think that stepping onto military grounds would start a war, let's go." Suddenly she felt a blade to her neck.

"Is this the thanks I get for saving your friend down there?" Ed looked shocked as he removed the blade from her neck.

"How?" She formed a couple more pink barriers around her, causing him to be pushed to a five foot distance.

"I am a miko, Dante made a vital mistake when she chose her homunculus."

"What's that?" Roy asked.

"She chose me, I will not bow down before that woman, her words like venom, her aura darkened to nothing more than a blackness that is fouler then the blackest witch, her blood runs cold, her soul fades from existence, as so many of the other Homunculus. I am Kagome Higurashi of the Pure bloodline, reincarnation of the noble Midoriko. I am the Shikon no Miko, That was her mistake."

"The speech was really nice and all but what is a Shikon no Miko."

"A balancer, between good and bad, chaos and order. There cannot be one without the other. But when times come that one overrides the other, I step in and even it out." She moved the pink ball of energy around Ed and moved him back down to where Riza and Roy now stood.

"Dante gave you your name, you are no longer Kagome you are Deceit now."

"NO, I have never deceived anyone; I've always been deceived, so why should I be the one to get punished?" Suddenly her powers drained and she fell from the building, surprisingly warm arms caught her. She saw violet eyes glare down at her before blacking out.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Alright, I figured this would be a good place to stop, for the main reason...**

**Envy: IT'S 4:07 AND I'M TIERD AS HELL. So is Devil-Babe-911. I NEED SLEEP!**

**Me: I agree, I will write more soon.**

**Envy: Please READ and REVIEW. SAANK YOU!**


	2. To Be Deceit

**One More Try**

**Summary – Lost in grief, Kagome travels through an endless void of darkness, but when she sees a gateway she makes her way there as it opens. She looks back, hands pulling at her, begging her to let them take her place. Now she wonders if that would have been the better course of action. Strung into a world of alchemy, what does she do when she is nothing more than a shadow of her previous self? Her fellow roommates Envy and Wrath may be able to bring her out of the shadows and back into the light, that is, if Dante doesn't notice.**

**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own InuYasha or Full Metal Alchemist. **

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Two – To be...Deceit!**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome's eyes flickered open and once more she found herself waking to the same room with the same two homunculi's as last time.

"You had better be thankful I haven't told Dante of your little transgression." Envy said without looking at her. She wasn't sure how he knew she had woken up but didn't care much to ask.

"What transgression?" Envy stood up and placed his book down.

"Wrath, leave!"

"What? No, I don't want to."

"I'm not asking!" Wrath knew that tone, not wanting to get hurt he left with a backward glance at Kagome. Envy waited till the door shut before slowly advancing on her until he was right next to her.

"Let me try to make this as lucid as possible. _You_ DIED! _Dante _BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE AS AN HOMUNCULOUS! _You_ AREN'T KAGOME! _You _ARE DECITE! Is that clear?"

"...Crystal."

He nodded and turned to walk away.

"But that doesn't mean anything to me. If I have been brought back to life...even as a homunculus...I want to live my life as..._me_, not as a word or an emotion...me!" Envy stared wide eyed as she stood and walked past him.

"I'm going out. WRATH!" She called once out of the room. Envy clenched his fists before following after her.

"Yes?" Wrath asked as he poked his head from around the corner of a wall.

"Do you want to go with me into Central? No fighting though!"

"...alright." Wrath ran up to her and took her hand with a big smile.

The two walked out of the compound. Kagome knew that Envy was following behind them, though he was out of sight, she still knew he was there.

**-x-x-x-**

"Explain to me again why you had to come with us?"

"Are you complaining Fullmetal?"

"_Yes!"_

"Uh, hehe, we just thought that with you being the Brigadier General now, that you'd have a lot of work and no time for things like this." Ed turned doubtful eyes on Roy.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if he had piles of paperwork to do and just doesn't want to do it. _Irresponsible children shouldn't be allowed to play with fire._"

"―it's so cute." Roy, Al and Ed turned to see the girl from the other day with Wrath this time instead of Envy. They were petting a kitten and Al immediately ran up to them. Ed groaned and Roy just frowned.

"They don't seem to be in the _killing_ mood today."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome turned her head slightly from her spot in the grass. A suit of armor was running up to them with little hearts in his eyes. She smiled when she heard Wrath laugh at the kitten licking his nose. He was lying on the grass on his stomach.

"Hello there. You are one of the ones from the other day, right?"

"Eh, um..."

"I don't want to fight. My name is Kagome. Can I ask what your name is?"

"Alphonse Elric but everyone just calls me Al."

"I see, it's nice to meet you Al."

"Kagome, let's keep him...please."

She faced Wrath who now had the little white kitten on his head. She laughed slightly with a nodded.

"Alright; he is a she though."

"Huh?" Wrath picked the kitten up and stared it in the eyes. The little kitten batted its paw at his nose and Kagome laughed a bit more.

"We should be going now. Goodbye Al, tell your brother and his friend I said hi. Come along Wrath."

"Coming." He said as he picked the kitten up and followed behind the woman. Al walked back to Roy and Ed.

"Al, what are you, crazy? What if she had tried to kill you?"

"She's nice! She told me to tell my brother and his friend that she said hi. So...hi."

"How did she know I was your brother?" Ed asked.

"I don't know."

"We should be careful. She may not seem dangerous or want to hurt us now but we never know. She is one of Dante's children now."

Ed nodded in agreement with his superior.

Al just sighed and followed after the two.

**-x-x-x-**

"Lust! Where are Wrath, Envy and Deceit?" Dante asked as she walked into the library.

"Don't know. I heard her saying something about heading into central."

"You may need to tighten your leash on that one Dante." Dante turned a glare on Greed who just shrugged with a smirk.

"Hm..." She turned and walked back out of the room with a frown.

"Why did you say that?"

"Envy and Wrath are losing sight of our true goal thanks to her. We should set her straight. Where are the red stones?" He asked.

"There." She pointed to the drawer. He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and walked over to the drawer. Opening it up, he pulled out two bags full.

"So many?"

"Just in case."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked back into the compound after about four hours of wandering Central with a cheerful Wrath. Envy walked in next to her, having been called out after her confrontation with the youngest Elric. Wrath ran in ahead of them and upstairs with a bag of clothes Kagome had bought for him.

"Ah, Deceit, Envy, there you are my children. You had me worried. Where is Wrath?"

Kagome stiffened only slightly before calming and turning to smile at Dante.

"He just went up to his room to put away a few items I got him. I hope you don't mind. I wanted to see Central. It's actually quite beautiful."

"Oh not at all, now come, tell me about your day. Then there are two others I'd like to introduce you to."

"Huh? Okay." She said, hiding her nervousness with a confident smile. Envy frowned when he saw Kagome walk through the door but Dante linger. She turned and glared heatedly at him.

_-AHHH- _

"_No, NO!, I'M SORRY!"_

His eyes widened at Wraths screams as he glared back at Dante before running upstairs to his, Kagome's and Wraths bedroom. Lust and Greed were in there. Lust was being herself, sitting by the window ignoring what was happening. Greed had a large grin on his face as he kicked the child homunculus into the wall; the white kitten hiding beneath the bed in fright.

"STOP IT, STOP IT!"

"Then stay away from the girl!"

"_No, I don't want to."_

Lust stared down at wrath with a raised brow and sighed.

"Come on Greed. It's useless. He's set on staying with Kagome. He won't change his mind."

"Then I'll just have to beat him until he understands and does as I tell him to."

He lifted Wrath by the scruff of the shirt he wore and pulled his fist back to hit him. When he released the punch it was stopped by a pale hand. Envy had his fingers wrapped firmly around his fist and was glaring at him with intense violet eyes.

"Back off Greed, Wrath is my punching bag and nobody else's!"

"Damn it! I'M SO TIRED OF YOU!" Greed pulled his fist back and through Wrath aside as he went to punch Envy who just dodged. A few more acts like this and Greed seethed at Envy before turning and leaving the room with Lust in tow.

"Just so you know, Kagome will not be the same girl you know...come tomorrow morning." Greed said before vanishing from the doorway.

"...Wrath," He bent down and carried the boy to his bed before tucking him in and sitting down, waiting for Kagome to come. Minutes passed, Hours passed and finally he fell into a light sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

Wrath woke up to the door opening and saw Dante carrying Kagome in. Blood dripping down the girls arms and back. Envy was awoken by Wrath shaking him roughly.

He looked over and his eyes widened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"We have given her the same stones that you strive off of for power and food. She is now...Deceit." Dante said as she walked out of the room, her boot's making a patting sound that got softer and softer as she got farther and farther away.

"What does she mean by that Envy?"

"I'm not sure I want to find out."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Moi, Moi, I hope this chapter will quench your thirst for now my friends. I'm trying to update all of my stories. Please take a look when you get the chance at all of my newest stories.**

**Jakotsu: Please Read and Review!**

**Envy: Please and Saank You.**


	3. What She Was  What She Is

**One More Try**

**Summary – Lost in grief, Kagome travels through an endless void of darkness, but when she sees a gateway she makes her way there as it opens. She looks back, hands pulling at her, begging her to let them take her place. Now she wonders if that would have been the better course of action. Strung into a world of alchemy, what does she do when she is nothing more than a shadow of her previous self? Her fellow roommates ****Envy**** and Wrath may be able to bring her out of the shadows and back into the light, that is, if ****Dante**** doesn't notice.**

**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own ****InuYasha**** or Full Metal Alchemist. **

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Two – What She Was...What She Is...**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Envy had stayed awake and by Kagome's side until morning. Lust came in and glanced around, surprised to find Wrath sleeping next to her and Envy just watching over her.

"She isn't the girl that walked through the Gate anymore, you know that, right?"

"She won't be so easily changed."

Lust glared, "Don't be so sure." She took a step towards Kagome and Envy intervened before she got to close. "Out of my way, Envy,"

"...what the hell makes you think I'd listen to you?"

"I'll inform Dante that you have turned against her, because of the girl." She smirked, "Who do you think will be punished?"

"...I'll stop her."

"..." Lust had never thought Envy would be the one to turn against Dante...being, he was in fact her son. She didn't know how to respond such a thing...couldn't even comprehend the idea. "You would go against Dante...for her?" Pointing her finger to the girl who lay on the bed unconscious, the gentle rise and fall of her chest was the only sign that they had that she was even alive after last night's events.

"...Yeah...I would."

Lust stared for a moment at Envy before turning and walking out of the room, not bothering to shut the door behind her.

"..." Envy sat down at the end of Kagome's bed and glared at the door, He just knew that this latest event would circulate and somehow come back to kick him in the ass.

"Envy..."

He looked and saw Wrath sitting up now, having no doubt been woken up by Lust and his conversation. The white kitten lay on his lap still sleeping. "Don't worry about it,"

"But─"

"I said...don't, worry about it."

"...right."

"_Mmnn,"_

The two directed their eyes to the pained moan of the girl next to them. She would be feeling the torture that she'd undergone for who knew how long.

"She's going to be okay...right?"

Envy didn't answer, he couldn't...he didn't know...and if he were to be honest, he didn't think she would be. Even now, as she slept, the human in her was fighting off the stones, and failing. She would be consumed with her greatest fears, her worst nightmares and her darkest desires.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Dream Sequence**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome stood before the Gates which had taken her to the world Dante had recreated her from. So badly did she wish to walk back though them, but the gate doors remained closed, her hands were on the gates, urging them to open. She would beg for them to open, to take her back to the realm of the dead._

"_InuYasha..."_

"_...Kagome..."_

_Her head snapped up and behind the white bars of the gate, she saw InuYasha standing there, his hands against the gate bars opposite of her own hands. "Inu..."_

"_Kagome, why are you on the other side?"_

"_...a woman...Dante...brought me back as her...child..." Saying those words...she hated it. This wasn't her; she was __Kagome Higurashi__, yet being forced back alive...after saying such horrible things about Kikyou who was also brought back against her will...this...wasn't fair!_

"_I see..."_

"_InuYasha...I need to know..."_

"_I did,"_

_Tears began forming in her eyes. "InuYasha!"_

"_Kagome, never forget that I loved you, with every __beat of my heart__, I loved you."_

"_I won't forget...but...why did you kill me?"_

"_Because I lost sight of what I had; I have no real reason, nothing that gave me the right to take your life. I wish I could take it all back. Everything I did, what I put you through, the hurt I caused you."_

"_Wait...InuYasha...you..."_

"_I fell into despair after I finally realized what I did, I took Kikyou's life, and then...my own."_

"_...oh god...no, no; InuYasha, why would you do something so foolish!"_

"_Because I loved you more than life itself, and I had thrown that away without so much as a single thought."_

"_Yes...but there were others who needed you!"_

"_You already no __Sango and Miroku__ died against __Naraku__, and Kouga could care less if I were alive or dead. Shippou...I paid a visit to my brother...and asked him to raise Shippou. At first, he was against doing me any favors, but I told him what I had done, and I asked him to do so...for you. He agreed...but I think he wanted to end my life, even knowing that I would be doing that myself. He loved you too...you know."_

"_What...Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Yeah...he would never say it...but he loved you."_

_Kagome began to cry, hating to have not had the chance to live the life she'd wanted; not just for her, but for InuYasha...Shippou...Sesshoumaru...and her family in her time, who don't even know if she's alive or not._

"_I would never have guessed...Sesshoumaru..."_

"_He is a cold hearted bastard, but he still has a heart, and a good one at that." He grinned, though it wasn't full or nearly as bright as when they were alive. "Listen, Kagome..." He started to somber out, "You need to fight it."_

"_Fight what?"_

"_That stuff that Dante forced you to eat. Fight it, deny it...don't let yourself consume anymore of the red stones."_

"_Red...stones? That's right...Dante, and that Lust lady, and Greed...they forced them onto me. I tried to turn away, but..."_

"_You can fight it Kagome, you still have hold of your Miko soul and that will never leave you!" He placed his forehead against the gate, his eyes closed as he tried hard not to cry. "I have to go now...Kagome, remember that I did and always will love you, I'll always be with you, no matter where you are."_

"_I know...Inuyasha...I love you too." She cried as he vanished into a silky mist before she stood staring at nothing. "I love you...too."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Envy watched as her eyes fluttered open and he braced himself for the worst.

"...Envy..."

That wasn't what he'd expected. He thought that with a cold stride, like Sloth and Lust, like Pride, Greed, himself and Wrath, not really Gluttony; that she would turn a cold shoulder to any and everyone. "Hey...how are you feeling? Wrath was worried."

"I'm fine, I just...feel as if my body went through a tornado's vortex."

Envy smirked, "After the torture that Dante and Greed put you through, and then being forced to down those red stones."

"I'll have no more of those stones; if I avoid consuming anymore, my body can purify the ones already inside of me."

"Purify? What are you talking about?"

"I've told you before, I'm the Shikon no Miko, I retained my Miko soul, and always it will follow me no matter which world I'm in, Dead or Alive. I can purify those red stones; though it'll take me some time...I can still do it. I can purge my body of anything that doesn't belong."

"They'll keep forcing those stones down your throat if they find out that your _purifying_ them out of your system."

"...I won't let them find out. I'm leaving."

"No~!"

Wrath was hanging off of her arm only seconds after he'd cried out. Envy too stared in surprise.

"What will you do once you leave? Where will you go?" Envy asked, "You can't survive alone out there."

"I won't be alone." She smiled, _'InuYasha is with me, and always will be.'_ Looking to Envy she smirked, "I know where I'm going too,"

"**Where?"**

She jumped as both Envy and Wrath asked simultaneously, taking her a bit off guard. "I'll go to Central, where the Elric brothers are and those two soldiers that I met the last time."

"..." Envy could only stare; another one was leaving him for the Elric's.

"Envy, Wrath, I want you two to come with me. I don't want you to stay here."

"I'll go!" Wrath grinned.

"We can't, we need those stones, and unlike you, we can't purify them."

Wrath frowned at the truth.

"I can purify them for you, please...come with me."

Envy thought it over in his head; _'Spending who knows how long, with my step brothers, more importantly, Ed, whom I hate and __**envy**__, just so I can watch over Wrath and Kagome...'_ He sighed, "Sure...I'll go. But I can't guarantee that Ed and I will be on talking terms; I won't throw the first punch, but if he starts something, I won't sit down and do nothing."

"I wouldn't ask anything more of you."

"Good,"

She smiled, picking up the Kitten that Wrath had taken to, the three made their way to the window and after opening it, they jumped the four flights.

'_Watch over us...InuYasha...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it's been more than a while since I last updated, and you'll be seeing a lot of my older stories being uploaded too. Please Regard Me Kindly, Read and Review, Sankyu! ^_^''**


End file.
